Pokemon: The Legend Beyond
by Leafstrike
Summary: Selene and Linnia are lost inside a deep forest in Mythennia. They don't even know how they got there. But there is an answer: time-travel by Celebi. The girls find out that Mythennia is a month after the real world. Will they ever go back home and find Celebi to take them back? Or will they be stuck in Mythennia forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Where am I?" A voice says from the shadows.

"Linnia! You're awake!" Another voice says.

"Selene, how'd you end up here?" Linnia asks.

"I could ask you the same," Selene replies.

"Since we're lost here together, let's find our way out together," Linnia said.

"Right." Selene agreed. The two girls walked endlessly, until they saw a patch of light. They followed the patch of light until…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Selene! We've reached a small town," Linnia says.

"Now let's ask where we are, and how we got into that forest." Selene replied. The two girls trekked until they reached a lab with a sign that read, "Professor Evergreen's Lab," They entered the lab.

"Hello there! Who are you?" A voice greets them.

"Hi! I'm Selene and this is Linnia," Selene introduced.

"Hello there! I'm Professor Evergreen. Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Actually, we have no idea. We just ended up in that forest back there." Selena replied.

"Oh, the Forest of Secrets. That place holds magical secrets. Legend has said there is a legendary Pokemon named Celebi that lives there. Perhaps you time traveled to here," Professor Evergreen said.

"Where are we, anyway?" Linnia asked.

"You're in Twilight Town, in the Mythennia region. And in the Pokemon world." the professor replied.

"Ah. Ok," Linnia replied.

"Would you two like to go on a journey? You are fit for one, follow me!" Professor Evergreen asked.

"Yes, please!" Linnia replied excitedly. The girls followed Professor Evergreen. On the table, there were three Poke Balls with starters inside.

"Pick one. The first one is Chivere. The second one is Flarvius. The third one is Aquana. Chivere is a grass type, so it is weak to flying, fire, bug, ice, and poison types. Flarvius is a fire type, so it is weak to water, ground, and rock. And finally, Aquette is the last starter, a water type. Water types are weak against electric, and grass types. When your Pokemon evolve, they may gain a type or change a type of theirs, which means more weaknesses or more advantages. Some types that used to have an advantage against them now are probably regular damage," Professor Evergreen invited them to pick a Pokemon.

"Linnia, you can have the first pick," Selene said.

"Thanks! Hm… I pick…Aquette!" Linnia exclaimed.

"Alright then, I'll pick Chivere!" Selene exclaimed.

"Then I'll take Flarvius," A new voice said from behind them.

"Who are you?" Selene asked.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you! I'm from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region. My sister is May, a top coordinator. I'm staying with Professor Evergreen for a while to learn about Pokemon in the Mythennia region," Max replied.

"Hello Max! You must be pretty proud of your sister if she's a top coordinator!" Selene said happily.

"Sure I am! She's currently in Unova with Lyra and Serena, checking out Pokestar Studios. They even got to be in some movies there!" Max exclaimed.

"Wow, cool! Maybe after Mythennia I'll go to Unova," Linnia said.

"Now kids, do you want to go on a journey together?" Professor Evergreen asked.

"Yes, please! I'm finally old enough to!" Max exclaimed.

"Alright then, take your Pokemon! Your next stop should be Green Town. Max, find it on your PokePad," Professor Evergreen replied. The Pokemon that were chosen happily followed their new trainers.

"I remember my friend Ash. He traveled with us along with Brock, the Pewter Gym leader, my sister, and me. We traveled through Hoenn so May could earn ribbons to enter the Grand Festival, while Ash earned his gym badges. After their entry into the Grand Festival and the Hoenn league. Afterwards, we traveled through Kanto so Ash could earn Frontier Symbols and May could win Kanto ribbons and enter the Kanto Grand Festival. Ash would never put his Pikachu in its Poke Ball because Pikachu didn't like being in its Poke Ball. It's important to think of your Pokemon's feelings too,"

"Oh… Wow… You must've experienced a lot. Now let's get on the road to Green Town!" Selene exclaimed. The three new trainers set off, thanking Professor Evergreen. Max checked his PokePad to see where to go.

"Route 23 should take us to Green Town. Just ahead!" Max said to his companions. They went north, until they reached Route 23.

"Hey you there! Wanna battle? If you're trainers, battle me! I bet I'm stronger than you!" A voice startled them.

"Who are you? If you want to battle, then let's battle!" Selene replied sternly.

"I'm Joey. Let's go! Ratatta!" The trainer threw out his Ratatta.

"Chivere! Let's go!" Selene exclaimed.

"Chivere, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Ratatta, Tackle!" The two Pokemon were hit.

"No, Chivere! Chivere, Leaf Tornado one more time!" *POW* Rattata fainted.

"NOOOOOO RATATTA!" Joey yelled.

"Easy battle right there." Selene flicked her hair. "Let's get to Green Town,"

"Nice battle. Let's go." Max complimented.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The three trainers reached Green Town. Their first stop was the Poke Mart so they could stock up on Potions and Poke Balls.

"Hello there, young trainers! What would you like today?" the shopkeeper asked them.

"10 Poke Balls, 5 Potions, and 5 Repels," Max answered.

"10 Poke Balls, 5 Potions, and 5 Repels comin' up!" the shopkeeper recited as he filled Max's backpack full. "Be careful young trainers, there is an organization called Team Light that pranks trainers so they can steal their Pokemon and belongings, such as your PokePad. They want rare Pokemon for their boss, Hanitia. But there is another organization called Team Shadow. They want to help the world, so you might encounter both sides at the same side. Help Team Shadow. Their uniform has a cape and a black jumpsuit, their leaders are Shadow, Doom, and Dragon."

"Thanks for telling us this," Max smiled. "See ya!"

"Bye and good luck! Head for Twilight City next." As Selene, Max, and Linnia set off onto Route 24.

"Psst. Trainers, over here," a voice said, coming from behind the tree on Route 24. The three trainers walked behind the tree.

"Hey there Max, Selene, and Linnia. I'm Shadow, a leader of Team Shadow," Shadow said.

"Shadow! The shopkeeper told us all about Team Shadow. How do you know our names?" Linnia asked.

"Simple. Professor Evergreen," she replied.

"You know the professor?" Selene asked.

" 'Course. I know everyone," Shadow answered. "I'm asking you to help me. Keep a lookout for Team Light. They're so bright that if they stand next to a sun, you'll see them perfectly. All you have to do, is fight them. Then, we'll come aid you. Here's a gift from me." Shadow gave the trainers each a Mega Stone. Selene received a Leafantoite, Linnia received a Vanereite, and Max received a Blazfernoite.

"Wow, these are Mega Stones!" Max exclaimed. He raised one up to the sun. "These are for the final forms of our starters, right?" When Max looked up, Shadow was gone.

"Where'd Shadow go? She was just here a minute ago." Max asked.

"What?! I just saw her here… She is known as the Vanishing Shadow anyway…" Selene commented. "Never mind, let's just head to Green Town." The three trainers continued walking to Green Town.


End file.
